


Team Human and Girl Power

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Crack, Mid-Canon, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is just a crack version of the darach mystery. I wrote it just for laughs.)</p><p>Stiles asks Scott and Isaac what if the darach is Coach Finstock? Turns out Stiles is right and the coach decides to get rid of the boys to safeguard his secret. Allison rescues the boys, stops the coach and basically saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Human and Girl Power

**Author's Note:**

> For warning, please read end notes.
> 
> Edit: so we've reached episode 3x10. I didn't want to say anything about Stiles and Scott's friendship before because I didn't want to jinx it. Jeff told us their friendship would be tested this season. Now I wonder if he meant that will happen in 3B because in 3A their friendship has been really solid. *crosses fingers* Really don't want to jinx this! Scott promised to be a better son and friend and he has been! Stiles has always been my favourite and his friendship with Scott has given me so much joy this season.
> 
> So inspiration for this story. Jeff and Posey teased us constantly that there will be a bromance love triangle between Scott, Stiles and Isaac, and there will be another love triangle between Scott, Allison and Isaac. There has been very little of that, which makes me happy because I hate friendships breaking up.
> 
> Instead episode 3x06 gave us the best Stiles and Scott scene ever! And I was 60% sure we were not going to see any rifts between them in 3A. Last two episodes still remain to be seen, so let's see what happens now that Scott has... made a certain choice in 3x10. I won't put a spoiler here.
> 
> So I wrote this story to make fun of the major teasing (read: slow torture!) we received at the hands of Jeff Davis and Tyler Posey.

Stiles put away his practice uniform in his locker and shut it. The locker room was empty except for Scott and Isaac who were standing nearby. Stiles watched the coach go to his office and asked the guys. "What if it's the coach?"

Stiles turned to Scott and Isaac, both were giving him disbelieving looks. "No guys, seriously. Think about it. All the victims were connected to the school and the wolfsbane _was_ in his whistle."

Isaac scoffed but Scott seemed to consider it. Scott asked, "Okay, but why would the coach be commiting human sacrifices?"

Stiles threw up his arms in exasperation. "I don't know! Don't ask me to figure out how his brain works because he's completely insane."

"Yeah, I suppose it must look insane to others," the coach said.

Stiles jumped. "Whoa!" He never heard the coach sneak up behind him and it looked like Scott and Isaac didn't either. But they quickly readied themselves for a fight.

"Coach, it's you? You're the one who--" Scott asked looking completely betrayed.

"Yeah it's me. I mean, color me shocked, who knew werewolves and druids were real. But I caught up real quick," coach grinned evilly. He was standing with his hands behind his back.

Stiles squinted at him in confusion. "But why?"

"Why?" coach repeated. "Hey, we came really close to losing last year. I mean, when I found out about werewolves I thought we had it in the bag. But then McCall and Lahey here disappeared. Jackson was losing it. I didn't want the same thing happening. So I found a way to make sure we'll always win," coach said.

"So you killed all those people just for a game," Stiles said completely disappointed with humans.

Coach tsked. "That's what you say now, Stilinski. But you'd understand if you were in my place."

Scott stood straighter. "Regardless, you have to stop now. We can't let you kill anymore innocent people."

Coach raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you want to stop me? Yeah, that's not gonna happen because I'm getting rid of you all now."

The coach finally revealed what he was hiding behind his back. The boys tensed as their eyes fell on the gun.

Scott slowly raised his hands. "Uh, coach, maybe you don't know this but bullets can't hurt us."

Stiles interrupted, "They can hurt me!"

Coach laughed, "Oh, no. These aren't ordinary bullets. They're wolfsbane bullets. So, yeah, I know."

"Shit," Stiles said.

"Scott, I just want to tell you that I'm with you every step of the way," Isaac said. "And if we die today, then I'm glad I'm here with you."

Stiles didn't want to take his eyes off the gun but he couldn't resist glaring at Isaac. "Seriously? You can't just steal my lines!"

"If I was in my senses, I would have been in that pool of gasoline with Scott too," Isaac said.

"If you were in your senses-- do you realise how that sounds?" Stiles asked.

Isaac shrugged. "I don't care. I care for Scott."

Stiles flailed because Scott was _his_ best friend, brother, soul mate. "Oh my god, you're the worst, you-- you bro thief!" Stiles yelled.

Scott didn't look at either of them, choosing to keep _his_ eyes on the coach and the gun. "Uh, guys, seriously. Can we talk about this later? Like after we make it out alive? Because gun. With wolfsbane bullets."

Coach chuckled. "Seriously, your little bromance love traingle has me all choked up. But it's time to say goodbye." Coach raised the gun.

"Not so fast," Allison said, and she fired her crossbow hitting coach directly into his heart.

Scott smiled at Allison, looking completely besotted. "Allison. You're awesome."

Allison shrugged her shoulder and grinned. "I know."

Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott went to her and they started kissing.

"How did she even know to come here?" Isaac asked giving the couple a sulky look.

Stiles shrugged, "It's Allison. Besides, you should thank her. We're alive and the bad guy's dead." He walked to where the coach had fallen.

Isaac looked away, folded his arms across his chest and muttered something to himself about don't wanna.

Stiles ignored him and crouched next to the coach and poked him in the forehead to make sure he was really dead. Then Stiles stared at the arrow sticking out of coach's chest. He really hoped that Allison had a good cover story for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to warn for character death in a crack story? Anyway, Allison shoots coach Finstock with an arrow to rescue the boys.
> 
> Edit: initially I added this story to my series: [The Mystery of the Darach](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51554). But now I've removed it so I've also moved some of my notes from here to that series.


End file.
